КАК Я ВСТРЕТИЛ СВОЮ МАМУ СВОИХ МАМ
by Shad Tkhom
Summary: Генри написал сочинение и прочитал его перепд всем классом...


_**Мэри Маргарет всего лишь попросила написать сочинение. Но она никак не ожидала, что Генри… Но кто ж знал!**_

Генри откашлялся, поправил шарфик. Все уставились на него с интересом. После того как выяснилось, что его фантазии вовсе не фантазии, а чистая правда популярность Генри немного выросла — к нему перестали относиться как к чудику.  
\- ...Когда я увидел как моя мама Эмма целует мою маму Регину я…  
Теперь все, весь класс смотрел на Мэри Маргарет, которая побледнела, щёки покрылись красными пятнами. Бедная учительница рот открыла от шока.

...Мэри Маргарет с огромным трудом дождалась окончания занятий и сейчас неслась по улице с такой скоростью, что ветер в ушах свистел. С таким выражением на лице, что доктор Хоппер, шедший по противоположной стороне улицы, приостановился и, в явной тревоге, окликнул взбешённую женщину:  
\- Мэри Маргарет! Снежка!  
Но Белоснежка не отреагировала — она просто ничего не видела и не слышала. Чудо, что сама не попала под машину и никого не сбила с ног. Даже Голд удивлённо приподнял брови, вышел на порог своей лавки и некоторое время смотрел Снежке вслед…

Мэри Маргарет вихрем пронеслась мимо помощницы Регины (та только и успела привстать со своего стула) и ворвалась в кабинет. Снежка рассчитывала застать Регину одну но забыла, что как раз сегодня Эмма должна была предоставить мэру отчёт и сейчас обе, дочь и мэр, как раз присутствовали в кабинете. Эмма стояла у стола мэра, а хмурая Регина изучала содержимое папки. Хлопнула дверь, по кабинету прошёл сквозняк и Регина оторвалась от бумаг. Эмма тоже удивлённо уставилась на мать.  
\- Мэри Маргарет, что-то случилось? - Регина недовольно поморщилась и отослала помощницу, которая именно в этот момент заглянула в кабинет — и только было открыла рот чтобы объяснить начальнице, что просто не успела остановить Мэри Маргарет. - У меня вообще то совещание…  
Белоснежка молча бросила тоненькую тетрадку на стол. На титульном листе сияла алая буква «А» и огромный плюс — ручка почти прорвала бумагу.  
\- Хорошо, что вы обе тут. Сочинение Генри. Ознакомьтесь.  
Эмма стояла ближе и первой завладела листочками, исписанными аккуратным почерком сына — Эмму уже давно подмывало попросить Регину и её научить так писать — её, Эммы, писанина, которую она сама, спустя короткое время, ещё была способна, хоть и с большим трудом, разобрать — просто какой-то позор… Почерк хуже только у Вэйла — но он врач, а дрянной почерк у медиков это уже просто классика… Мэри Маргарет с грохотом выдвинула кресло и, не спрашивая разрешения у хозяйки кабинета, плюхнулась на сиденье. Регина с интересом наблюдала за Свон — у той, по мере чтения, щёки всё больше краснели, потом от смущения запылали и уши... Она пробормотала, стараясь не смотреть матери в глаза:  
\- Прости…  
\- Что там? - спросила мэр с любопытством. Эмма, пылая ушами, протянула ей листки. - «Мои мамы». Хмм…  
Эмма тоже уселась напротив матери за стол и принялась изучать свои обгрызенные ногти искоса поглядывая на Регину. Белоснежка сверлила свою бывшую мачеху тяжёлым взглядом. Регина смущённо кашлянула, она тоже стала пунцовой, отложила листки в сторону и зарылась пальцами в волосы, стараясь не смотреть Мэри Маргарет в глаза.  
\- Ну?! - грозно рыкнула Снежка. - Вы обе не хотите мне кое-что объяснить?!  
\- Прости… - пискнула Регина. Эмма обомлела — где грозный мэр Сторибрука, где Злая Королева?! Смущённая до слёз молодая женщина. Смотрит с самым виноватым видом на хмурящуюся бывшую падчерицу. Даже Снежка немного смягчилась.  
\- Я жду, Регина. Объяснений. И от тебя, Эмма.  
Регина — причёска растрёпанная, щёки от смущения малиновые, отводит глаза.  
\- Ну знаешь… От любви до ненависти… И от ненависти до любви, как выяснилось, тоже...  
Эмма не выдерживает.  
\- Мы любим друг друга! Это понятно?  
Белоснежка начинает закипать.  
\- Это после всего, что она сделала мне?! Всем! Что она сделала тебе! Она Злая Королева!  
\- Бывшая. И она давно изменилась. Стала великолепной матерью для Генри. И Регина прекрасный мэр и человек. Мы теперь все в новом мире и должны начать новую жизнь. С чистого листа.  
Белоснежка начинает потихоньку остывать.  
\- Ты хоть знаешь сколько твоей… девушке лет?  
\- Немногим больше чем тебе. И я тоже не святая. Я тебе про очень многое не рассказывала. Отсидела в тюрьме. Воровала, мошенничала. Сама то — бывшая разбойница!  
\- По милости твоей «подруги»!  
Эмма нахмурилась:  
\- Брейк! Прекращаем разборки. Я уже взрослый человек и имею право на личную жизнь!  
Белоснежка смотрит на дочь почти с жалобным выражением лица.  
\- Я думала мы с тобой подруги… Почему ты мне ничего не рассказала?! Сразу как у вас всё началось...  
Эмма вздыхает.  
\- И что бы ты мне сказала? Сразу стала бы отговаривать…  
Регина решительно встаёт из-за стола.  
\- Всё. Сегодня вечером в трактире мы объявим о нашей помолвке.  
Белоснежка растерянно смотрит на дочь и её возлюбленную.  
\- Вот так вот сразу?  
Регина обнимает Эмму за талию и вздыхает.  
\- Теперь о нас и так все знают… Думаешь одноклассники Генри не поделились с родителями этой сногсшибательной новостью о нас? А их родители не оповестили весь остальной город? Наш Лерой, наверняка, уже всё всем рассказал — с дополнительными подробностями от себя.  
Белоснежка кивает и улыбается.  
\- Конечно… Наш глашатай. Главный источник сплетен в Сторибруке.

…Белоснежка открывает глаза. Дэвида рядом нет. И комната абсолютна ей незнакома. Мэри Маргарет приподнимается на постели и даже вздрагивает — на пороге, опершись о притолоку, стоит улыбающаяся Регина.  
\- Где я? - Белоснежка нервно сглатывает.  
\- В моей спальне. Ничего не болит?  
Снежка мотает головой — она, к своему собственному удивлению, чувствует себя как обычно — вполне свежей, отдохнувшей. В спальню, с подносом входит Эмма. Регина насмешливо улыбается.  
\- Надеюсь, ты и мне будешь приносить завтрак в постель.  
\- Надейся…  
Мэри Маргарет делает первый глоток великолепного кофе и откусывает кусочек от необыкновенно вкусного яблочного пирога и смотрит на ехидно улыбающуюся Регину и хмурящуюся Эмму.  
\- Что вчера было? - с лёгкой тревогой спрашивает Снежка.  
\- Много чего… - отзывается туманно Эмма.  
\- Ты напилась, - Регина просто сияет.  
\- Что я натворила?! - Снежка почти в панике.  
\- Пока не доешь и не выпьешь кофе — ничего не расскажем, - строго говорит дочь.  
\- И почему я тогда в порядке? Никакого похмелья…  
Мэри Маргарет пьёт кофе и наслаждается пирогом. Если у Эммы каждое утро будет таким — останется только позавидовать…  
\- Магия, - коротко роняет Регина.  
\- Моё первое заклинание, - улыбается Эмма.  
Белоснежка смотрит на дочь круглыми глазами. Регина только вздыхает.  
\- Она Спаситель, а значит владеет Светлой магией.  
Мэри Маргарет, не без сожаления, обнаруживает, что всё хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается — в том числе и прекрасный кофе с чудесным пирогом.  
\- Так. Всё-таки — что было вчера?

...- А потом ты сказала доктору Вэйлу, что с таким …. как у него — стоило бы пришить себе подлинней и покрепче — в качестве первого эксперимента с пересадкой органов. Руби была тоже… слегка перебравшей и вы обе, громко начали спорить на эту волнительную тему — по поводу крепости и размера. Сравнивали впечатления... Вэйл был готов сквозь землю провалиться. И Дэвид тоже. Лерой ржал в голос.  
Белоснежка держится за голову.  
\- О, Господи…  
\- Потом ты залезла на стол, громко объявила: «Щас спою!» и принялась горланить разбойничьи песни с такими словами и оборотами, что даже Лерой стал красным как помидорка, а Дэвид прекратил колотить Вэйла головой об стол и побежал зажимать Генри уши.  
Белоснежка закрыла руками глаза.  
\- Ой, мама!  
Эмма вздохнула:  
\- Мы отправили тебя домой к Регине после того, как ты выгребла все ножи из мойки у Бабушки и потребовала чтобы Руби стала к стене — заявила, что сейчас покажешь класс, что ты прекрасно умеешь метать ножи и ПОЧТИ никогда не промахиваешься.  
Белоснежка жалобно посмотрела на Эмму блестя глазами между пальцев, которыми продолжала закрывать верхнюю часть лица.  
\- Никто не пострадал?  
\- Никто.  
\- Как я смогу сегодня пойти на работу… Как я буду людям в глаза смотреть?! И Дэвиду…

Эмма улыбнулась и ободряюще похлопала рукой матери по плечу.  
\- Мало кто вспомнит, что было — кто с перепою, а о ком Регина позаботилась. Немного поработала с памятью. По моей просьбе. - Эмма ехидно улыбается. - Остальные были немногим лучше. Лерой в очередной раз уснул под столом, Руби целовалась взасос с Мулан, а потом они куда-то ушли вместе. Бабушка перебила из любимого арбалета половину лампочек в трактире И некоторое время резвилась на улице - била фонари - пока Дэвид не обезоружил старушку… Папа не вспомнит твой спор с Мулан, а Вэйл откуда у него фонарь под глазом - ему, кстати, идёт. Я специально Регину попросила стереть им обоим частично память — ради мира и спокойствия в семье. Все славно повеселились.  
\- Всё равно — какого ты теперь мнения о собственной матери!

Эмма хихикнула.  
\- Зато я узнала тебя с неизвестной мне прежде стороны - узнала о тебе много нового. Лихо ты зажигала будучи разбойницей, подруга! С тобой было весело.  
Белоснежка наконец позволила себе расслабиться - раз о её "подвигах" мало кто помнит...  
\- Со мной и сейчас неплохо! Который сейчас час? Я не опоздаю на работу?!  
\- Нет. Генри сейчас спустится и вы вместе пойдёте… Только…  
\- Что? - Белоснежка с недоумением и лёгкой тревогой уставилась на ставшую вдруг серьёзной Эмму.  
\- Когда у меня или у тебя появятся ещё дети — пока они будут маленькие - будь поаккуратней с выбором колыбельных, пожалуйста…  
Снежка расхохоталась.

...- Бабушка, ты споёшь мне разбойничью песню?  
Белоснежка нахмурилась.  
\- Генри, это совсем не детские песенки! Мне твои мамы голову оторвут!  
\- Ну ту, про ёжика… Она была даже очень милая…  
\- Ладно. Если будешь хорошо себя вести. И Эммы с Региной поблизости не будет.  
\- Договорились.

 _Свадьбу Регина и Эмма справили через неделю после бракосочетания Руби и Мулан._


End file.
